Moving On
by Derp Potato
Summary: In the cruel world filled with half-bloods, someone needs help with moving on. But will a certain someone be successful in helping her do so? Fate can be very tricky. AU. Percabeth guaranteed. P.S. Don't be fooled by the first chapter
1. Is It Just My Imagination?

**Hey guys! This is my second FanFic.. I hope it turns out more successful than my first story, Lost In Sea Green. :))**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJ and his friends and all the characters whatsoever. I wish I did =3**

**Now please.. On with the story :D**

* * *

**Is It Just My Imagination…? (Annabeth's POV)**

The evening started off really perfectly. The place was okay, quiet, calm and peaceful.

I was going out with Luke, my boyfriend **(A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry Percabeth fans, but this is just chapter one, please, take the pain, message me if you need ambrosia or nectar to feel better and I'll have them shipped over INSTANTLY.) **to a new restaurant a few blocks away from my school here in New York.

He reserved a table a day before, so when we got there in his white Camry, we were seated almost immediately.

He pulled out the chair for me, like most romantic people would do. I smiled at him, sat down slowly, and put my red clutch (which matched with the slinky red dress I had, mind you) on the table, beside those fancy stacks of plates and glasses for wine.

Then he sat down himself, not taking his eyes off me the whole time. A waitress rushed over and handed us the menus. Gods, these foods were fancy. I finally settled for pasta. I couldn't read the name because it was Italian and I was dyslexic.

I looked up from behind the menu and glanced at Luke.

He looked dressed up for today, and he smiled nice. But wait, did I just see him wink at the waitress and flirt with her?

No, no, no, that was just my imagination. It was stupid of me to imagine that.

_But it isn't your imagination. It's real. Believe me, it's real, _a small voice in my head said.

_No, it's not_, I mentally argued with it. I only looked up when Luke was clearing his throat, and the waitress asked me what my order was. Only, unfortunately, I didn't seem to hear her and made a fool out of myself in front of Luke.

"And what would your order be, ma'am?" She repeated her question slowly, as if addressing a fool or a five-year old girl perhaps. I looked at her straight in the eyes, and seemed to look through her and she seemed to flinch a little. I pointed out my order, and Luke asked for the signature wine. The waitress rushed away.

My mind seemed to continue its argument.

"So, Annabeth," Luke's voice cuts through my thoughts, "how's your school?"

"Its fine, I guess. Architecture's hard, but manageable." I replied casually, running a finger through the velvety clutch. "How's your work?"

Luke worked in some sort of store and he's been really busy with it.

"Fine, I guess. My boss gave me a promotion last January." He cracked a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, Luke, that's wonderful!" I said excitedly, putting a hand over his. His smile widened. But I was kind of surprised. The usual spark wasn't there.

I gazed deeply in his eyes. But the usual Luke wasn't there. The usual twinkle, the usual happiness and excitement was gone.

Why were most of the things I loved about him gone?

**When I look into your eyes, you're not even there…**

I was about to make things more awkward, but gladly, our orders came, and the waitress poured wine onto the glasses. I heard Luke clear his throat softly, although I didn't know why.

"A toast," I raised my glass after the waitress had scurried away, frightened, I think, by my stare. "to your promotion," I smiled, and he raised his glass too. _Clink,_ that was the sound that filled the silence as our glasses collided.

I gulped down a few sips of the wine. It tasted great.

"So let's start eating," Luke smiled at me. I smiled back, and we both spread the napkin on our laps.

There weren't much words exchanged between us, and the silence was covered by the clinking of my fork with the pasta and Luke's fork and knife with the plate. We both drank wine and gobbled down our dinner. While eating, I was trying my best not to keep my eyes off Luke, which I could barely make out his face in the dim candlelight.

A few gulps of wine later, he removed the napkin from his lap.

"Excuse me, I'll just be in the restroom," He said as he stood up and walked towards the oak doors leading to the restroom, passing a few tables with couples like us on the way.

After a few seconds passed, there was this sort of vibration. Then I realized, Luke had left his phone on the table.

Yeah, I know it was morally wrong, but I picked up his phone anyway, and out of curiosity, pressed the button that opened the message.

From: unknown number

_Hey babe,_ (the message went,)_ meet me up later midnight, I'll be waiting in our usual spot, you know, the bar in 5__th__ avenue. Xoxo, V._

I was shocked. Luke was cheating on me? I just sat there and stared into space. Then, when I abruptly came to my senses, thank the gods, I quickly pressed the options button and clicked on 'Mark as Unread'.

_Whew, that saved me from much trouble,_ I thought as I quickly returned the phone to its usual place, with the oak doors opening just in time.

Then I got into thinking again. It wasn't like Luke to cheat on his girlfriend, whom he has been seeing for quite some time already.

"Hey," Luke smiled at me as he sat back down, getting his phone and checking the new message.

I decided that my best move was to be silent. Then I pretended to be very interested in my pasta, twirling the noodle around my fork.

Luke seemed very unaware about what had happened, and he didn't even seem to suspect a thing.

_Gods, he's so naïve. _I thought again as I continued twirling the noodle.

"So, are you done?" He said as he bit the last piece of meat on his plate.

I nodded softly, as I put inside my mouth the perfectly twirled noodle.

He raised his hand to call the attention of the waitress that served us our food a while ago, and made a gesture. The waitress brought forward the receipt inside a black envelope with a magnetic fold.

He produced some cash from his wallet, and slapped it on the table. Then he escorted me towards the exit and into his car, not even waiting for his change or anything.

As he drove me home, there was some sort of awkward silence, and I was glad for the radio. It was cranked up until the very second Luke parked his car in front of my house.

"So," He turned to look at me, a hand on my arm.

"Thank you for tonight," I managed a grateful smile.

"Welcome… Sorry I wasn't able to bring you anywhere for dessert or anything," He pulled of a sorry face. "it seems to me that I have some more business problems to tend to."

"It's okay, I understand," I tried to smile again. But it was very hard and painful. "Bye." I said as I opened the car door almost immediately when I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

"Bye," He called out, but only received a front door slam as a reply.

I was a fool to dream, to dream of true love.

* * *

**So... What do you think..?**

**Reviews pleaasseee 3=**

**My last story had 500+ viewers but only four reviewed, not including me XD hahaha**

**It would mean so much if you reviewed.. well, after reading haha**

**Chapter Two is coming soon I hope.. :))**


	2. A Distracting Decision

**LuvPercy782347213: Same here :)) Percabeth is the BEST! But don't worry, I shall find a way to get rid of Luke. And this chapter… you shall witness the breakup :D**

**immanerd98: Your wish is my command :)) hmm, I think Annabeth's about 19 or something..? Not sure. But Luke's older, I suppose. That's how he got his job :))**

**tradgedymaster01: thanks! But wait no more, chap 2 is here! **

**Hope you guys have fun reading this! Tell me if it sucks, honestly. Enjoy!**

* * *

**2. A Distracting Decision (Annabeth's POV**)

I was tossing and turning around my bed, tears streaming endlessly on my cheeks.

After half an hour, I made a very foolish decision, but probably reasonable.

I didn't dress into my pajamas when I arrived, so I was still wearing the red dress, which was wrinkled from my bed. But I changed into a black shirt, denim shorts and a gray hoodie and changed my heels into sneakers.

I burst into the night, hailing a cab. "5th Avenue, pronto. More tips if you'll get me there in three." I said, trying not to make the hoarseness of my voice obvious. He nodded, and the cab sped away into the busy streets of New York.

* * *

The driver got me there in three minutes, and I paid him extra ten dollars as I promised. I started onto street, and located a bar very easily. I mean, it's the only one and with the neon lights and blaring music, how could I not miss it?

I quickly went inside the tinted glass doors before my mind could argue.

The first thing that came to my mind when I saw the place: Crowded.

And I mean, not just crowded like the burger place we always go to after classes, where it's crammed with students, but this crowded was like a One Direction concert, where all crazy girl fan girls wave banners, or crumping to the music. But change the girls into guys, and instead of One Direction, think of a bar, complete with stools for lonely people, and some booths for people with dates. You get the picture.

I noticed some couples in some booths smooching like no tomorrow.

_Yuck, gross_, I thought as I ducked under a waiter carrying about five pints of beer on a single tray.

I looked around some more, going around the whole place. By the time I almost searched the whole place and almost gave up, I spotted a familiar sandy haired guy together with a curly haired brunette, their glasses filled with beer meeting. They drank it with smiles on their faces. Their legs were rubbing against each other.

Talk about faithfulness.

To ruin the moment, I marched up to them and yep, you guessed it, it was Luke all right, and slapped him at the cheek. Hard.

He spit some of his beer on his date. Yeah, and I could feel the tension and guilt envelope the air.

"W-wh-what are you doing here?" He stammered. I sneered.

"Came here for a drink. But it seems that I've found myself some entertainment." I said.

"The entertainment's over there," The brunette girl rolled her eyes and pointed to an old country dude who had a guitar and was sitting on a stool at the far corner of the bar.

"Nah, I find this more entertaining." I snickered. "Boyfriends cheating on their girlfriends on some –," I paused to look at the brunette girl from top to toe with a disapproving face. "low class citizen who is so desperate for a boyfriend that she has to grab the taken ones." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. People were starting to take notice. Some were pointing at me and whispering.

I didn't care. I wanted vengeance.

"Oh, so you call me a low class citizen? Does a low class citizen wear a Chanel dress, a Louis Vuitton bag and Gucci pumps?" She asked, standing up now. I could see Luke at the corner of my eye, grinning wide, sipping his drink.

"Oh," I faked a surprised tone as I inspected her bag, her dress and her pumps. "tsk, tsk, look at your dress. That signature of Chanel isn't where it's supposed to be. Your pumps? Can't you see that 'l'? It says Gulucci, girl. Your bag..? Can't you see that the logo is so wrong?" I faked **(again..?)** a sympathetic pout.

"Ha, that's what you think. Who do you think you are, anyway?" She snickered and crossed her arms like mine.

"Oh nobody," I said but she cut me off immediately.

"You're just nobody! Why dare interfere my date with Luke?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you're not letting me finish dear. I'm nobody, just Annabeth Chase, daughter of the president and CEO of Chase Enterprises. Oh and just Luke's girlfriend. Not much, right?" I smiled at her. She was staring at me in shock.

"Chase Enterprises…?" She gulped, her face screaming 'unbelievable!' I nodded, grabbing a chair for me to sit.

"So who are you, lady?" I examined my nails, but glanced up only once to look at her face, still ashen.

"I'm Vanessa. Vanessa Moore." She tried to regain her composure and extended her hand. I gladly shook it.

"So that's what V stands for in the message." I said very casually. Fortunately for me, I said that when Luke was gulping more of his drink… which caused him to spit it out.

"You were reading my messages?" He said – well, not really _said_ – but yelled, his face as red as the wine we drank earlier.

"Duh, how do you expect me to know? I'm not dumb, Luke. You should know that." I said smugly. His face was priceless.

"You're not supposed to read my messages! It's violating my right to privacy!" Luke yelled.

"Whatever. And besides, Moore?" I turned to face the girl who was now emptying her glass. "Your name sounds familiar. Your father's Ronald Moore?" I asked her. She nodded reluctantly.

"Oh so that explains the fake things. Your father's working under my father's company. Want him to fire your dad?" I asked her. She shook her head really fast, and I was expecting it to fall off.

"Well them find someone else who's not taken and you could flirt them till the world ends for all I care." I paused for a moment. "Oh, wait, you could do that to Luke."

I turned to Luke again. "We're so over. You could get all the gifts back. I don't care." I told him and I strutted out of that place, not so fast that people would think I'm scared, but fast enough for them not to see the tears on my cheeks, flowing once again.

* * *

I went home straight after that, taking another cab and spending $10 more than the usual fare again for the tips, changed into my really comfy pj's **(A/N: Pajamas, not Percy Jackson. Hahaha XD)** and crashed on the bed. But I couldn't fall asleep, because my mind was racing.

I couldn't believe that Luke did that to me. He was so nice, and he seemed really faithful and perfect. _Yeah, seemed; past tense eh? _The small voice inside my mind said. I wanted to tell it to shut up, but then it was right.

I was blinded by love. Or some sort of puppy love. Whatever.

I sighed in frustration and stared at the ceiling. All I could see were stripes of white, courtesy of the darkness and the moonlight from the slits of the windows.

After a while of arguing with myself, I reached out for my phone and called my dad. **(A/N: ohhkayyy I know demigods aren't supposed to use phones but whatever ignore it okie? Hahaha I'm sort of in my hyper mode sorry)**

He wasn't there so I left a message.

_Hey dad, um, I'll be back. I'm going to stop studying. I'll just resume getting my degree there in California. That's all. Bye, see you soon._ And I hung up the phone.

Going back to California wasn't exactly my best decision. But it's actually much better than to live in a life full of lies.

I started packing everything in the same suitcases I went here with. It took me almost two hours, and it was past 3 already. But most of my stuff couldn't fit inside those three huge suitcases.

It's because of that stuff I bought during my stay here. And what my friends gifted me during occasions. I even found a long lost friendship bracelet that my friend Thalia made for me. I met her a few years ago. She's now in California. If I was lucky, I could have time to see her.

I wore it on my arm, retracing the multicolored threads. Then I resumed packing – or at least trying to fit in most of my stuff in there. Unluckily, it still _won't_ fit.

_I'll go suitcase shopping tomorrow. _I decided, as I shoved the rest of my stuff to a corner and crashed at the bed.

* * *

Sunlight poured in the window, hitting my face like a baseball bat and causing me to wake up.

I groaned but sat up anyway. This Saturday felt like torture, and yesterday felt like a huge joke. But I wasn't going to let that devour my sanity.

I showered and changed into fresh clothes and burst out the door.

I started walking towards the mall. It was near, and only very lazy people would ride a cab.

When I finally reached the shop inside the air-conditioned mall, I started hunting for the perfect suitcase.

There were a lot of them, stacked high on shelves, but I could decide. After all, I'm not a shopaholic.

But I couldn't focus. I was kind of regretting my decision to leave New York, but I had to. I was walking around endlessly, turning into corners, pretending to look at shops but actually I was thinking about the things I would miss.

My friends, the teachers in my school and everything . . . my head was filled with so much stuff I couldn't concentrate.

I was half way through my list, when suddenly I bumped into somebody while I turned in the corner.

The impact was so hard; both of us landed butt-first on the floor.

"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my head. Luckily for that other person, he/she was able to recover quickly, stood up and offered a hand. Well, at least I saw it with my kinda blurry eyesight.

I used the hand to pull me off the floor. I blinked a few times, rubbing my head more, and finally, my eyesight returned.

"Sorry," I muttered. It sounded really lame. But hey, I was ashamed, so I looked at the floor.

"That's okay…" A manly voice said.

I looked up and saw the most mesmerizing sea green eyes ever.

* * *

**So how was it..? Did it suck..? Argh.. I finished a whole bag of pretzels while typing this up. Was the ending a cliche..?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**I was sort of in a hyper mode while typing this. Sorry..**

**I think this sucked because my first story got about 200+ views in a single night.. And this..? :(**

**Oh never mind. Please review.. :(**

**And btw guys do you know the song Payphone by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa..?**

**If you don't, I recommend you to try it :)) soo addicting.**

**Do you want me to update really soon..? I could if people read my stories (and it's summer. free time.) After all, I just can't update and put all my effort on it and then people ignore it like a speck of dust.**

**Any suggestions..? Comments..? Questions..? Violent Reactions..?**

**~bia**


	3. Coincidence?

**Hey guyz and gals! Sorry for the late update. I promised myself before that I need to update my stories real fast, especially when people are going to read it, and I can't afford to be a slowpoke. So here it is, chapter 3! Well, I don't know if it's cliche much. But.. It's up to you readers to decide!**

**PercyJacksonAddict: Thank you so much! :))**

**tradgedymaster01: Here it is! Enjoy!**

**(I have sent StarrySea the answer by message, just in case you people are wondering.)**

**Now on with the story! :D**

* * *

3. Coincidence..?

Our eyes met, but I quickly looked away. It was hard. I resisted the urge to look away… at least for a while.

The guy had this messy jet black hair that seemed to partially cover his deep sea green eyes. He had this look that would make you stare at him and do something stupid.

And that's what happened to me.

I looked again at him and he was looking back at me. Our eyes locked, and I felt something… But, of course, instinctively, my brain ignored it.

_It could be the start to something different…_ a voice whispered excitedly inside my head. I mentally shook it off.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm really sorry, I'm clumsy and all…" I extended my hand. He shook it and smiled.

"That's fine. I can say I'm clumsy myself. I'm Percy Jackson." He said, while still not removing the smile off his face.

"So um, I gotta go finish buying… and um…" I said while my eyes were looking for something else to focus on. Ah, gotcha! I found a suitcase and hauled it towards the counter, slapping my credit card on the desk.

"Okay," He said, and went off to choose a suitcase of his own. He was inspecting a large blue suitcase, his brows creasing and his mouth on one side.

That was the last view I saw of him.

The staff helped me haul it to the outside of the mall and towards the busy streets.

I found myself thinking of Percy and his eyes.

I was so distracted, I almost ran into an old lady, a girl with a pram, and a guy in a business suit who was talking very fast in his phone.

Good thing I reached the house with me and the suitcase in one piece. I hauled it into the room and started stuffing the clothes and the rest of my stuff that wouldn't fit into the other three cases.

Hours later, books, picture frames, and even some of the mugs were scattered on the floor while I tried – and currently successfully – packing them up in a very orderly shape.

By lunchtime I was finished. I had packed my even my bed sheets and pillowcases. I used a towel to wipe the sweat on my forehead.

I walked towards the kitchen and got myself a cool glass of water and gulped it down. It was refreshing, considering that my throat was dry the whole morning. I refilled my glass until my throat was finally contented.

Then I got a piece of paper and a pen, and sat down on the dining table.

I did some calculating for the expenses I would have to make to transfer to California.

First off, the rent of the house; I had to pay $150 for the rent, which included the water and electricity bill.

Next were the taxi fares. I would take a taxi to the airport, then a taxi to my dad's house.

Then the plane fare. I guess I'll pay that with my credit card. After all, my dad didn't give me a credit card for nothing.

I sighed, and totaled the rest of the expenses. It was a bit costly, but who cares? I wanted to leave past behind me so desperately; I was willing to pay any price – money of course, not things like my soul or whatever.

I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can. As if on cue, my stomach started growling. I sighed again, and rushed out the house, making sure the front door was locked.

I headed towards the nearest fast food chain I could find. When I went in, greasy, fried smell filled my nostrils, and my stomach growled… again.

Luckily for me, the counter wasn't that full, so I was able to order food – greasy burgers and fries with an extra-large Coke – my comfort food.

While I was waiting for my order, I rested my hands on the counter and looked around.

Too bad for me, or the fates must've hated me so much that they wanted to torture me, because I spotted that sandy haired guy and that same brunette from last night, Vanessa Moore.

_Oh no, not again! _That small voice inside my head muttered. The girl was laughing about something Luke said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. The cashier lady didn't seem to pay attention, as she was busy texting on her phone. I looked around some more and spotted another familiar thing – black hair; very familiar clothes; very familiar blue suitcase.

First thing on my mind..? Fudge. **(A/N: I didn't want to swear so I wrote this instead.)**

Then my heart started beating fast, although I tried my very best to stop it.

A lot of things started to race on my mind like horses. But then my thoughts were cut off by the lady handing me a plastic filled with my order.

"Thanks," I said, while grabbing a few dollars from my pocket and put it on the counter.

Then I raced out as fast as I could and ran back to the house. My heartbeat didn't slow down until the front door was locked and I slumped down to the floor, plastic in hand.

_Why am I doing this? Why was I acting so weird?_ I took a deep breath, stood up and sat down on the dining chair and wolfed down the food.

**Why…?**

My thoughts nagged me even when I reserved a plane ticket for tomorrow morning. I tried to take a nap, but it was no use. So I just watched TV for the rest of the evening.

I had to get to the airport by 5:30 in the morning, but I figured that if I slept, I wouldn't have time to shower. So I decided to shower now, and went back to watching TV for the rest of the early morning. **(A/N: I don't know what to call it… Probably night but some people would say nooo night is 6 pm to 12 mn. But what can I do?)**

By the time it reached 5:15, I hailed a cab and lugged all my suitcases out. I left the payment at the kitchen counter like I used to, so that the landlady would get it.

I almost fell asleep in the cab. But I didn't. I looked out of the window the whole time, staring at the place I would probably never see again.

I don't know why, but I found myself thinking about Percy again. I mean, yeah, I just got through a break-up – a tough one, by the way – and now I'm thinking about someone I don't know…? Wasn't that illegal or something…?

Oh I don't know.

All I know is that I'm thinking of a stranger who I barely even know.

But I still haven't moved on. The pain of the breakup was too much to take.

I reached the airport. I took a shaky breath as I put all my suitcases on a cart-like thing **(A/N: Ever seen one?)** and paid the fair.

I did the usual things. Waiting was one of them, and which I spent the time using my Amazon Kindle to read a few architectural books.

I got myself some breakfast and coffee from a snack bar along the waiting area to pass of my hunger. I knew that it was going to be a long trip, and the airlines usually served good food especially in the first class. So I saved some room for it.

Few minutes later, they announced that boarding gates were open.

I took a really deep breath, and sauntered towards the gates, boarding pass in hand.

When I finally boarded the plane, I was taking deep breaths; slow, deep breaths to calm me down. I mean, who wouldn't get excited when you're moving someplace else?

But there was also this fear bubbling inside. Why? I don't know. Maybe fear of taking chances and fear of making decisions; fear of new people and more broken hearts…

I nearly wanted to run out of the plane when I finally reached my seat. Why?

He was there, his spectacular sea green eyes staring at me… and he said:

"Hi."

* * *

**So..**

**How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**

**I have a question, dear readers.. Have you watched The Avengers? :D Captain America is so hot.  
**

**But I still think Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman is hotter :D**

**Anyway please review! :3**


	4. Coffee Spills and Bitter Pasts

**I feel really bad to let you guys wait for a really long time. I made this chapter 2,000+ because I really, really, _really _felt guilty. Don't worry, I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. Like, in just two days.**

**The reason why I couldn't update was because I had a vacation with my mom and my sister, and then my mom kinda forced me into helping her in the office and accompanying her in her meetings. Only positive things about these were that I got free Starbucks drinks, free Ersao fruitshake and spicy chicken and all the other yummy stuff. But that doesn't make me feel any better.**

**If this peace offering is not enough, PM me or write in the review and let me know what else do you want for me to make up to you readers...**

**StarrySea: Thanks! :)**

**tragedymaster01: Yeah hahaha :) Did you like it? The movie, I mean.**

**ChildOfWisdom: Yes mam! *Salutes***

**Disclaimer: I've realized I haven't done this for my past chapters. I'm really sorry about that too :(( But anyways, do I look like I'm in my forties who has two kids and lives in America? Nope sorry. You've mistaken me for another person. I'm not a professional writer who owns PJO. In simple words: I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**Now on with the story.. I hope you appreciate it too :)**

* * *

**4. Coffee Spills and Bitter Pasts**

He was there. He said "Hi."

I slowly sat down and muttered something that sounded like "Hi" or "Help".

He smiled at me and opened a newspaper that was on his lap. I decided to start reading again some more of my architectural books in the Kindle.

I was so engrossed in it; I was startled when a voice interrupted my reading.

"So, Annabeth Chase – may I call you Annie?" He asked me as the plane lurched forward.

"Nooo, please. I absolutely hate that nickname!" I exclaimed, still not taking my eyes off the Kindle.

"Okay," He said, and gave a nervous laugh. I wondered why he was nervous. I mean, riding planes was nothing to be scared about, even if you're scared of heights.

I snuck a glance at him, and saw that he was clenching seat so hard until his knuckles turned white. His face was just as chalky.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay." He said slowly. But he only sounded like he was reassuring himself and not me.

"Are you sure..? I mean, you're really pale." I touched his knuckles and it sent a spark throughout my whole body.

If he felt it too, he didn't show it. He just looked at me skeptically.

"So Annabeth…" He asked me as he relaxed a teeny bit. "How's your parents?"

"My dad and my step-mom – they're okay I guess. My mom, um…" I trailed off slowly. His eyes were full of understanding and sympathy.

"Goddess," He muttered.

"What?" I was taken aback. How did he..?

"You're a demigod too?" I asked him slowly, my voice low, making sure that no one else could hear us.

"Yep," He released his grip on the seat and showed me a necklace around his neck. It had a trident on it. _Oh, so that explains the fear of being in an airplane._ I thought.

"Um, isn't it illegal for a son of Poseidon to be in Zeus's domain?" I asked him. If I asked someone else, they would've looked at me like I just dropped out of space or emerged from a mental hospital with green skin and all.

"Well, it's urgent. So my dad reassured me that Zeus wouldn't blast me out of the sky. They had some sort of deal." Percy told me, his green eyes colored with fear.

"But you're not so sure." I said. He nodded.

"So I'm guessing your mom's Athena." He told me, pointing to the still open Kindle.

"Yep," I confirmed, straightening up. "Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy. Also Poseidon's enemy." I smirked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He said, glancing out of the window. He suddenly shuddered.

"Why?" I asked him.

"We're almost there." He told me.

"There where?" I asked. He didn't have to explain, because suddenly, the pilot's voice interrupted him.

"We are now dimming the lights for takeoff. Reading lights are located on the top of your seats and may be opened with the switch on your armrests. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts." It said.

"Ah, I get it." I said. Percy looked like he almost wanted to pass out.

"Hey, it'll be fine." I put a reassuring hand on his arm. I was expecting another spark but good thing there wasn't. He gave me a small smile and slumped into his seat, taking deep breaths.

The airplane took off, and when the pilot announced that it was safe to remove the seatbelts, he let out a really deep breath.

"So I take it you've been holding your breath?" I asked.

"Yeah," He nodded. I chuckled and he gave me another smile.

"Gum?" He had his hand out, holding a pack of what seems to be Trident, the blue color.

"Sure, thanks." I took one and popped it on my mouth, putting the wrapper in my pocket.

"So why are you going to San Francisco?" He asked me.

"Well, I want to continue to get my degree in architecture and just start a new life." I told him, while continuing to read in my Kindle.

"Oh," He nodded slowly.

"You?" I asked, still not tearing my eyes off the Kindle.

"Well my mom's looking for inspiration everywhere for her novels. I just go travel with her, for fun and for business. I help her with the business she has around the world. Usually I stay longer than she does." Percy said, taking interest in the newspaper once again.

"Oh, okay." I replied.

Minutes passed. The pilot announced that the cabin crew would be serving breakfast.

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled, which was echoed by Percy's.

We both laughed and waited for the cart to reach our aisle. Good thing was, we were near enough.

"Corned beef or egg and hotdog?" The guy asked me.

"Egg and hotdog," I replied.

"Drinks?"

"Coffee please," And the guy handed me my orders. He asked the same to Percy, and soon enough, both of us were wolfing down the food with contented tummies.

"Oh my gods... Now that was filling." Percy slumped back to his backrest.

"Literally," I agreed, and got my coffee cup.

I was blowing it and was about to put it to my lips when suddenly the plane jerked forward and backward and sideward in any possibly cruel way.

"Ow shit!" Percy exclaimed as hot liquid spilled onto his shirt, specifically on the stomach. **(A/N: Sorry for the cursing o.o it's just that I couldn't find any other suitable word.. And um, it's not really a bad word, right? 'Cuz it means the things humans and animals release during the call of nature)**

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry!" I said as I got a few tissues and wiped it to his shirt.

"We apologize as we are experiencing a short, mild turbulence. It should be over in a few minutes." The pilot announced.

"I think I burned my skin." Percy said as he desperately tried to get rid of the stain on his sky blue shirt.

"Aw come on, think positive!" I told him. I could see that he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has coffee spilled on his shirt."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear."

"Okay, whatever."

I called the attention of the flight attendant and the same person who served us our breakfast a while ago sauntered up towards us.

"Yes, miss? How can I help you?" He smiled brightly at me.

"I need some tissues please," I told him. He rushed off to get some tissues and came back just as quickly as he went off.

"Here you go, miss." He winked at me and flashed me another smile.

I gave some more tissues to Percy, when he scowled at it.

"What's this?" He asked me, pointing to the numbers on a piece of tissue which seemed to be scribbled hurriedly in black Sharpie.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, and part of me was grossed out but part of me was flattered.

"Is this some sort of joke or something?" Percy asked me, raising one of his eyebrows.

"No! Of course not! It's just that, the guy gave me the tissues with that. I didn't even notice it." I quickly told him.

"Okay," He said as he wiped some on his shirt. He lifted his shirt and proceeded to wipe some more coffee on his… abs.

I even noticed some girls stare at the corner of my eye and started murmuring.

I made a mental gasp. I mean, I'm just a typical girl, who would shriek whenever a really cute guy like Logan Lerman or someone from One Direction would lift their shirt off and reveal such kind of abs that are to die for.

"What?" He raised his brow again when he noticed I was staring. Good thing I wasn't gawking or drooling at it or it would've made things awkward.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Feeling better?" I told him, and he had a smirk on his face. I wanted to slap him for being so proud of his abs but whatever. I just couldn't.

"Yeah, guess so." He put his shirt back down. I noticed that the girls disappointedly looked away.

"So…" He crumpled the tissues into a ball. "Are you going to call the guy?" He asked me.

"No! That's just plain gross." I shook my head. He smiled at me, and I returned it politely.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. He knew he'd asked a really bad question when he saw my face darken and my eyes started to collect tears that weren't supposed to fall down.

"No." I managed to say through clenched teeth. He put both his arms up in defense.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He said when I looked away because tears started to stream down my cheeks.

_Why was I crying? I can't cry in front of someone I barely know. I can't show my weak side to someone I've just met. What happened to the strong Annabeth? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?_ I told myself.

_The borders broke…_ A small voice in my head told me.

I felt a warm hand touch my arm.

"Are you crying?" He asked me, his voice irresistibly soft.

"No, it's just that…" I trailed off with a bunch of sniffles and tears.

"Bad break-up?" He asked me. I nodded slowly.

He handed me his handkerchief, but when I didn't accept it, he wiped my tears himself.

"Hey, don't worry. It's okay. The jerk doesn't know how to treasure someone important. He doesn't deserve you." He told me while still wiping away my tears.

He said it with confidence, as if he knew who Luke was and what Luke did.

"What happened anyway?" He asked me softly. More tears started to stream down and I knew he immediately regretted asking that question. "I'm really sorry, um, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." He said his tone regretful. He handed me his handkerchief, which I now accepted.

"No, no, it's okay… I found out he was cheating on me with some daughter of my dad's workers." I told him.

"Bitch," He muttered. I had a feeling he understood how I felt, and he had felt the same way before.

"Someone did that to you before?" I asked softly. He nodded a bit reluctantly.

"My ex – I found her making out with one of her friends in her house when I went to pick her up for a surprise. I was supposed to propose to her, but good thing I saw that scene and came to my senses." He told me, his tone bitter.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry…" I said. So he'd felt worse before. Now that's kinda surprising. I found it difficult to believe, but I willed myself to.

"That's okay." He said, his voice nonchalant, but his eyes dreamy, and almost wanting to tear up. It was a weird thing for me, it seemed like I could analyze people in a way that I could almost read their thoughts.

"So, who broke who up?" He asked me. I winced softly, but luckily Percy didn't notice.

"I broke up with him. I read a message in his phone that said meet me at our usual spot at midnight blah, blah, blah." I noticed Percy was looking at me skeptically. "But really, I was curious and I think I have a right too." Percy nodded. "Then I went to their meeting place and saw them flirting and drinking beer."

Percy had this understanding look in his eyes. He even managed a sympathetic smile.

"Don't think about it anymore. Put your mind to your other thoughts, like your studies or something." He said while patting my shoulder. I wiped the tears off my eyes and sniffed a bit.

"Thanks." I told him really gratefully. He smiled at me, showcasing his sparkly white teeth which almost made him hard to look at.

"By the way, if you don't mind, what's the name of the jerk who cheated on you?" He asked as he stared at me intently with his oh-so-gorgeous green eyes.

"His name," I took a shaky breath. "Is Luke Castellan," I finished, closing my eyes for ten whole seconds while fully aware that Percy was nodding like he finally got it.

"So what's the name of the jerk who made out with her friends while still dating you?" I asked him as I opened my eyes again, desperately closing the box that was overflowing with hate, hurt and tears.

"Her name," He said in a disgusted tone, his face was as if the words he said had an extremely repulsive taste. "Is Rachel Dare,"

* * *

**Can you guys guess what's gonna happen next?**

**Review please, and tell me if you like it, love it, hate it or whatever.**

**Question: If you have a crush on someone for, like, three years and then on the third year you confess and he confesses too hat he likes you back, and then next year your feelings for him suddenly start to fade and you start to fall for your best guy friend whom you've knew since Kinder 2 and who also helped you into getting closer with the guy you liked for three years, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?**

**Don't worry people, I'm just asking.**

**Also, I want to announce to public my gratitude for StarrySea to be the one who first reviewed my first story.. Thank you so much!  
**

**And also I want to say thank you to supersadisticsam004 for being real nice to me :))**

**Well, that's all for now. Don't worry, I'm currently typing up the next chapter already.**

**~bia**


	5. Unexpected Events and Stiff Necks?

**I'm BACK :D you'll see at the bottom why I haven't updated for so long... but you have to read the story first ;) hihihi**

**SexyPurpleBeast: Thank you :D and this _is_ as soon as possible. Sorry for not updating for so long...**

**ChildOfWisdom: Yay! Thank you! :DDD here's a virtual cookie (::) (just pretend it's blue ;)) *salutes* I must get back to typing. :D**

**StarrySea: Thank you :D hihihi**

**Athena 'The Emo One: Hahaha :D yeah.. Thank you :D**

**On with the story!**

**Oh yeah.. The freaking disclaimer.**

**D: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? If yes, go to the nearest ophthalmologist and have your eyes checked.  
**

* * *

**5. Unexpected Events and... Stiff Necks?**

_"Her name," He said in a disgusted tone, his face was as if the_ words_ he said had an extremely repulsive taste. "Is Rachel Dare,"_

"Oh," Was the only sound I managed to muster out. I mean, what else could I say? I didn't know her, so I had no right to judge.

Percy just sighed as he was clearly trying to get rid of the memories that probably haunted him even in his sleep. He got out a pen and started to tap it on his chin, then his armrest.

"So, uh, where did you guys meet?" I asked him. I knew it was an awkward and stupid question, but if awkward silence is in the air nothing's really that stupid.

"We met in Goode High School. You know, just your typical meet. I bumped into her and got paint on her clothes but she said it didn't really matter because paint always got to her clothes and everything. She's been real nice to me, helping me with stuff. And she's just a plain mortal who could see through the mist." Percy added, his eyes colored with pain and hatred. It was almost like he never wanted to remember the good times.

"Oh, so she knew about the stuff that's happening." I replied to him.

"Yep," He said as he nodded his head, sending a few of his messy jet black hair bouncing.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you don't want to talk about the past anymore." I said to him as he seemed to look keenly in a passenger safety booklet. But his eyebrows were scrunched together in a cute way, like he was confused.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure." He said, glancing up from the booklet. I sighed to myself and continued to read from my Kindle. Then his gaze returned to the thing in his hands and a few minutes later, he put it back on the net.

"Argh!" He whisper-yelled, but enough for the elderly couple who was an aisle away from us send glares. Probably that sound ruined their concentration on the current events.

"Why?" I asked him, not even bothering to look up from the Kindle.

"Stupid dyslexia! I can't read anything right!" He exclaimed. This time, the elderly couple just sighed, shook their heads and continued reading the newspaper.

"That's okay, I –," I started but he interrupted me.

"I hate this thing! It's really irritating when you're interested at something and you just can't understand it because of some stupid dyslexia." He ranted.

"Calm down. Now I'll help you with it." I told him, shutting off the Kindle and looked at him. He was practically tearing his hair off his scalp – a very sad thing to do because it might make him lose his perfect hair. _Wait. PERFECT? Snap the hell out of this imagination, Annabeth and stop being so head over heels! You just had a bad breakup and you're barely recovered from it! STOP! _The sane part of my brain told the crazy part of my brain.

"How…? You're dyslexic too, right? So wouldn't that make things harder?" He asked me doubtfully.

"Well, just read it to me and I'll correct it. I'm just a bit dyslexic but I can read!" I told him. "Okay start with that thing with the life vest."

"But if the plane crashes down onto the sea, I could breathe underwater anyways!" He scrunched his eyebrows and pouted.

"Okay fine." I sighed. "How about if the plane makes a terrain landing?" I asked. He shook his head.

"So what? It lands on land, then we go out the emergency exits and run like Hades." He scrunched his eyebrows once more.

"So why did you want to read this booklet anyways?" I asked him, clearly confused.

"I don't know, so I could concentrate on something else?" He told me, and looked out the window which was a mistake so his eyes focused on his black Converse instead. Then he whispered something, probably thinking I wouldn't hear it, and it made my heart stop.

"Besides your beautiful gray eyes and your amazing smile," He whispered very, very softly, but enough for me to hear.

"What?" I asked him. He turned to face me very quickly.

"Did I just say it out loud?" He asked me, making his sea green eyes big in surprise.

"Um, yeah…" My heart started to beat a bit faster than normal, probably because he was really cute with the big-sea-green-eyes thing.

"Oh gods," He did a facepalm. I just laughed it off.

"That's okay," I told him but his face was still in his hand, making really angry or irritated sounds.

"Argh! Just forget it okay?" He said and I nodded. He looked so cute when he was angry and confused and – wait, what? _CUTE?_ Oh Holy Zeus what the Hades is happening to me?

"Um… Nice shoes." I said, changing the subject. He gave me one of his brilliant smiles, Apollo would've been jealous of how bright his smile was.

"Thanks. Nice jeans." He said and I blushed. Has he been looking at my legs..? Ugh. Perverted mind, please don't take over. Nah, he'd probably seen better.

"Thanks. Nice shirt." I told him but I immediately regretted it.

"Oh so you're looking at my abs, huh?" He smirked. I punched him on the arm.

"Oh shut up." I told him as I narrowed my eyes, but my face felt hot anyway.

"You know you love it," He smiled and winked at me. I gotta admit, he was pretty cute.

"Seaweed Brain," I muttered as I looked away, my face in a deep shade of crimson. I mean, who wouldn't _love_ those kind of abs? Yeah. Even a brainiac like me can swoon for something so. . . well defined.

"What'd you say, Wise Girl?" I snickered.

"That's your best, Kelp Head?" I taunted.

"Not really, Owl Head."

"Bring it on, Barnacle Breath."

I saw Percy was about to say something, but then the grandparents who were irritated before shushed us.

I just giggled as Percy rubbed his neck - wait, did I just say _giggle. . ._? Hades, no. Annabeth Chase _never_ giggles.

"I guess we should just shut up," I said.

"Yeah," He agreed. "Before they kick us out of this plane and send us flying."

"And Zeus might blast you out of the sky," I said, making my voice low so that no one would hear. "That would be too bad."

"Why?" He leaned towards me, his voice low. "Would you miss me if you never saw me again?"

I guess he was trying to be seductive or something. But if that was really his intention, he succeeded. Unfortunately.

I was lost in his eyes. I mean, really, who has those kind of eyes? He probably got them from Poseidon. But that doesn't matter now. It was like being lost at sea.

We stared at each other for, like, a minute, and I bit my lower lip and did my best to look away.

He was smirking. Ugh, he has such a huge head.

I yawned and remembered that I didn't have much sleep last night. I looked at Percy again, and fortunately he was looking out the window.

I guess I was really sleepy, so I fell asleep in just five seconds.

* * *

**(Percy's POV) (A/N: Sorry, I just can't resist ;))**

_"Would you miss me if you never saw me again?"_

I said those words, hoping she'd say yes. I mean, I'll admit, it's been years since I've met a pretty girl that wasn't an airhead. Wait, she was more than just pretty. She was _beautiful_.

Sadly, she just bit her lip and looked away. I felt hurt, but shoved it away very quickly.

I decided to just look out the window and stare at the clouds. Being the son of Poseidon doesn't mean I was scared of heights. I'm not just fond of it.

I felt a pair of eyes look at me. I resisted the urge to check if it was Annabeth or not.

After a moment of silence, I looked around.

It seemed that Annabeth had surrendered to her drowsiness. I just found myself staring at her face, her long lashes, her curly princess-y blond hair.

_Ooh, someone's in love!_ A lovesick little voice in my head said.

_Shut up!_ I told it. But I realized I had said it aloud because Annabeth stirred in her sleep and I was afraid I woke her up.

She mumbled something in her sleep and I couldn't make out most of it, but I heard bits of it like: "nightmare. . . eyes. . . cheater. . ." and some more stuff. But there was one word that made my heart stop for three seconds but beat faster after that.

"Percy," she mumbled, before she turned towards the other side. I shook her arm.

"Hey, Annabeth, you're having a nightmare," I said. I didn't know why I wanted to wake her up if she was dreaming about _me_, but I sensed something was wrong.

"Huh? What now Percy?" She said, her tone irritated. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!" She quickly turned her head so she faced me but pain shot through her neck.

"Ouch!" She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip while trying to ease the pain by massaging her neck.

"Stiff neck?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Come here, I'll massage your neck."

* * *

**(Annabeth's POV)**

This is kind of embarrassing to admit but I was dreaming about Luke.

_"Annabeth, please. I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Please, can things go back to normal once again? Please, take me back. I love you." He pleaded._

_"No. This is just a nightmare." I looked away but Luke cupped his hand on my cheeks and pushed my head gently so that I'd face him._

_"Look at me in the eyes, Annabeth." He said. I shook my head and got my cheek out of his hand._

_"I hate you, Luke, ever since that day. And I swore never to look at blue eyes anymore. It's too late to apologize." I said as I started to walk away._

_"Did you... Did you find someone else..?" Luke asked._

_"Just shut up, Luke, get away from me. I never want to see your face ever again." I said. Luke was walking, catching up with me._

_"Who?" Luke demanded as he grabbed my wrist and gripped it tightly. I could feel my poor veins getting squished._

_"Ow, Luke, you're hurting me!" I exclaimed. He tightened his grip on my wrist, preventing my blood from flowing._

_"Well, if you'd answer me, I'll let go of you!" He snarled._

_"Fine! His name's Percy.." I said in a small voice. "Happy now?" I asked as I shook off his hand. I didn't even know why he was mad. _

_Suddenly, left arm was trembling at first. Then it was shaking hard involuntarily, as if someone else was controlling it, causing me to wake from my slumber.._

Then I realized it was just Percy shaking my arm.

"Huh? What now, Percy?" I asked, my tone showing irritation. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!" But secretly, I was glad he woke me up. I mean, seriously. I love dreaming as much as the next girl, but these types of dreams were just. . . oh whatever.

I turned around quickly to shoot Percy one of my signature death glares which could make a Minotaur tremble and run for mommy. But when I did, pain - sharp pain - shot through my neck.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip while trying to massage my neck.

"Stiff neck?" Percy asked me. I nodded slowly, trying to avoid the pain from coming again.

Then Percy said one thing that made me feel touched. "Here, let me massage your neck."

So I let him do so. His hands moved around so expertly, it eased the pain and made me feel so much better.

"Thanks." I said when he was done. "I guess I owe you," I said as I gave him a grateful smile and let out a yawn.

"Want to use my shoulder as your pillow? You seem really sleepy." He offered. I wasn't about to tell him that dreams were the last thing I needed. But I couldn't decline his offer, so I laid down on his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

"Oh, don't be so big-headed, Mr. Jackson, I just wanted to -,"

"Save it, Miss Chase," he said as he interrupted. I faked a pout and punched his chest.

"Whatever." I muttered as I went back to sleep. Hopefully I'd dream about sunshiny days and butterflies rather than bitter pasts once again.

* * *

**Percy's POV (once again ;))**

A few seconds after Annabeth's last response, there was silence.

I looked at Annabeth's angelic face. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. She looked like... Like a little baby. (hehehe)

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, a pure white nothingness.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep a few minutes later because Annabeth was shaking my hand, trying to get me to wake up.

"Hey, sleepyhead, we're almost there." She said, giving me a small smirk.

"Where?" I asked, sort of confused because my brain was still fuzzy from my sleep.

"There." She pointed out the window and even nodded her head towards it for emphasis.

I looked out the window and saw that we were flying kinda lower than usual. Probably the airport wasn't far from up here.

"Oh look, it's that big red bridge that's always in postcards and stuff." I told Annabeth as I pressed my forehead against the window.

"It's called The Golden Gate Bridge, dummy. It was built in 1933 and the construction ended at 1937. Designed by Joseph Strauss, Irving Morrow and Charles Ellis, it has been declared one of the modern Wonders of the World by the American Society of Civil Engineers. It was -"

"I GET IT." I interrupted. Annabeth shot me a glare but she sighed and her expression softened when she glanced out the window.

"I could talk all day about that bridge.." Annabeth sighed dreamily.

"Oh boy, I hope not." I muttered under my breath.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. That bridge's perfect. It's amazing. It's -"

"I GET IT." I said and huffed. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"You have no appreciation for architecture, Percy." She muttered as she produced a bottle of water from her bag and drank it.

"At least I'm not the huge architecture nut."

"Shut. Up." She glared at me while twisting the cap of the bottle.

"Okay, okay." I put up both my arms as a sign of surrender.

"Good." She put her chin up and gave me an evil smirk. _She's irresistible._ a pervert voice in my head whispered.

_Shut up. She told us to shut up, remember? Follow the girl's orders, will ya?_ I told it.

_No, she told you to shut up, not me. Idiot._ It muttered.

_Pervert._ I shot back.

_At least I'm not stupid._ It countered.

_Well at least I don't think about girls in bikinis washing cars and sipping martinis or speak perverted words._

_You are now._

_No. I'm Percy._

_I surrender._

_Good._

"Hey are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied.

"Okay..." She trailed off as she reached for her Kindle in her bag but was stopped by a voice in the speakers.

"Passengers, we are arriving at the San Francisco Airport in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts, fix your tray tables and push your seats back up. You may ask the cabin crew for assistance. Thank you." the pilot said.

"Oh goody, we're almost there." I smiled at Annabeth.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"No, not really. I mean, it's just San Francisco. It's just another country, like any other countries I visit." I shrugged.

"What other countries have you visited anyway?" She asked.

"I've been to Paris, Tokyo, London, Egypt, Philippines, Singapore, Australia, Brazil, Venezuela, Japan, Africa and some others I can't remember." I shrugged again. "See?"

"I disagree." She crossed her arms. "San Francisco's one of the best places ever." She said matter-of-factly. **(Or as a matter of factly? Oh God I can't remember.)**

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." I crossed my arms too.

"When I have the free time, I'll give you a tour of San Francisco." She smiled evilly.

I gave her a smile that was equally evil. "Okay. Let's see how it goes."

* * *

Time flew by fast and the next thing I knew we were in the bag carousel, waiting for our bags.

"So which one's yours?" I asked her as we focused on the new wave of bags passing by.

"Oh you'll see. Can you get me that cart thingy?" She asked as she just looked at the bags again.

"Sure." I said as I squeezed through the people and headed towards the 'cart thingy' that were lined up against the wall.

I got two, one for each of us, and returned to Annabeth, who was still waiting for her bags.

"Here, princess." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you." She replied.

"So why the non-sarcastic reply?" I asked her as I handed her the cart.

"Nothing." She said but I could tell something was bothering her.

I saw three very familiar luggages pass by. I immediately grab it and put it in my cart.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I asked, leaning down.

She clicked her tongue. "Don't freak out okay?" I nodded.

"I can't find my bags." Annabeth confessed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Don't worry I'll help you find it." I patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Sure?" She looked doubtful.

"Yeah. Let's start by going to that desk and ask for help." I pointed to the costumer help desk **(Or what the heck is that called...?)**

We walked to that desk, our steps synchronized. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it back for reassurance.

Maybe my heart was turning into a garden filled with flowers even more than Demeter can make, and the butterflies were rushing. There were like, millions of them.

_Shoo!_ I told the butterflies. But only a few went away.

"Uhm, miss?" I asked the brunette that was behind the counter. She looked up immediately and flashed me a flirty smile. Not that I returned it, though.

"Yes sir? How can I help you?" She propped up her elbows to the table and placed her chin on her hands.

"You see, my friend here can't find her bags. We're from New York flight PJ 0818 **(Percy's Birthday :D).**

"Oh," Her face fell when she saw Annabeth. "Well sir, how long have you searched in carousel 6?" She asked, giving me a now forced smile.

"Uhm," I mumbled. "No..." I trailed off. "I got my bags at carousel 5, and -"_  
_

"Well sir," she cut me off. "Are you sure those are your bags?"

* * *

I'm sure you know what happened after that. So after a few discreetly putting the bags back and rushing over to carousel 6 and blah blah blah, we finally strolled down towards the exits.

"Well.." Annabeth started, breaking the silence. "That was interesting." She gave me a smile.

"Hades it sure was," I grinned.

"So who's picking you up?" She asked. "Or you're going to your place alone?"

"My mom's picking me up." I replied and felt a bit like a child, having to ask his mommy pick him up. "You?"

"I'll find a cab." She smiled.

"Well, take care," I flashed her a friendly smile and turned to go. Then I remembered something and stopped abruptly.

"Oh, and yeah," I leaned down towards her ear, probably giving her mixed signals.

After pausing for a few seconds, I whispered in her ear, "You can keep the hankerchief." and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait people. But I'm finally done (: School starts next week and we're going out of the country tomorrow. Singapore! :D this is my second time. So excited :D**

**Okay so the reason why I wasn't able to type fast because last week, May 21 to 24, I went to a camp. At first I was reluctant, but it was part of a deal (The deal was, I can sleep over at my best friend's house for two nights if I went to that camp.) so what can I do?**

**And then the days after that, until Monday, I had fever, and uhm... something gross and not worth announcing online. So I wasn't able to type. Only now that I'm feeling better. :D**

**I can't promise a fast update after this because yeah, we're going to Singapore and all, and then school starts next week and I'm a fish, if you know what I mean ;) (read the first few chaps of BotL to understand)**

**but I'LL TRY MY VERY BEST. This I swear to you.**

**So can I get a review for this very long chapter? It's 3,500++ words.. please? I'll give you bacon when I get the chance. Or virtual cookies. Yeah, that's... yeah.**

**Or I will update fast. The more reviews, the faster the update. Mwahahahaha! I'm turning evil :) nah, just kidding, you guys'll probably hate me if I did. So, nah..**

**okay come on REVIEW!**

**lotsa love and blue cookies ;)**

**~bia**


	6. Hallucinations (nope) & Old Memories

**I'M BACK. READ THE STORY FIRST. THEN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW. OR THE OTHER WAY AROUND. YOUR CHOICE.**

* * *

**6. Hallucinations (nope) & Old Memories (Annabeth's POV)**

Okay, I thought he was going to kiss me at that time. But instead he just leaned down to say I could keep his handkerchief. Honestly? I forgot about it already! It's just… ack! Forget it.

_You have a date with him tomorrow!_ A lovesick voice inside my head squealed.

_Shut up! It's not a date! I'll just tour him around my hometown! _I said inside my head as I was pushing the cart through the doors that lead to the taxi terminals.

I hailed a cab and loaded all my stuff in the trunk with the help of the driver, and when done, finally sat down inside the cab. I gave him the address and we sped away.

* * *

When I first knocked on the door to my house, I felt kinda nervous. I was meeting my parents for the first time in four years and I wasn't sure if they actually changed.

So when the front door opened I was practically hyperventilating, but fortunately my dad gave me a warm smile and ushered me inside.

"Annie? Is that you?" a small but familiar voice asked.

"Hey Bobby, it's me." I said with a grin on my face. I could determine who was who from the twins by just listening to their voices.

"Annie!" My stepbrothers Bobby and Matthew came out of nowhere and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey! Oh my gods, you guys have grown!" I exclaimed, hugging them back as tightly.

"We missed you so much, Annie." Matthew smiled.

"Wow, that's a first! My two brothers – missed me?" I laughed. It was really different when they were younger. Well, they were three when I left for New York. Now that they were seven, woah, kids sure can get emotional.

"Oh shut up now, Annie." Bobby laughed as I pulled away and gave him a glare.

"You do know well that I hate that nickname, right?" I asked.

"Yes, mam!" Bobby and Matthew stood up straight and saluted me. **(inspired from ChildOfWisdom :D****)**

"Oh, stop it," I laughed, seeing how cute my brothers could get.

Then suddenly someone cleared his or her throat from behind me which made me turn around.

Yep, it was exactly the person whom I expected. My step mom.

"Hello, Annabeth," She gave me a warm smile like my dad, and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Hey, um. . ." I paused, unsure of what to call her. Then I finally settled for something. "mom."

"Annabeth. Look at you. You've grown!" She said as she finally released me from that unexpected, awkward but somewhat motherly hug.

"Yeah," I smiled. But inside, I was really surprised. Was this the same person that bullied me, told me to stop attracting monsters that would harm her precious sons (like Hades it's my fault) and that I was a disgrace to this family? I guess not.

I analyzed her body language (the perks of being a daughter of Athena ;)) and saw that she really meant every emotion she put in that hug. It was like her body was radiating pure motherly love.

"Fredrick, look! Her hair even got longer! And wavier! Oh my… You look a bit pale… You must be hungry from that tiring flight." She ruffled my hair.

"Well, they served breakfast in the plane, mom. But honestly? I'm starving." I smiled.

"Annie's turning into a fattie!" Bobby and Matthew said in chorus. They kept giggling as if they were mental.

"No I'm not!" I hissed. "I'm just tired and hungry from the long flight!"

"Whatever you say, sissy. Whatever you say." They smirked and kept chuckling to themselves like idiots.

"Then I'll bake some cookies and make some sandwiches for you." My step mom winked at me. That's when I noticed something.

Something different.

My step-mother's eyes were startling gray, like mine.

What the f***?!

* * *

**(Percy's POV)**

I spotted my mom in her silver Audi. It looked pretty cool and shiny, it probably just emerged from the car wash, inclusive with the polishing and waxing.

When she saw me, she smiled and rushed out of the car to hug me hello. She ushered the chauffeur to load my bags into the car. Then she pulled me into a tighter hug than the first one and I was afraid she'd crush my poor little ribs.

"Hi mom," I managed to squeak out.

"Oh Percy! Look at how big you've grown! Your muscles are even bigger. Wow! Have you been working out? You should eat healthy foods you know, to maintain your body shape. And keep the girls coming!" I blushed at the last part.

"Yeah, mom." I gave her my most sincere smile. I was really, really glad to see her.

"But you haven't forgotten to go to the office every day?" She teased.

"Of course mom!" I tried to sound offended.

"Aw come on Percy, you know I'm just teasing." She ruffled my hair and smiled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I find your teasing so hilarious I think my head is going to fall off from laughing." I said sarcastically.

"Percy, I know you," She gave me one of her mischievous smiles. "So stop pretending you got offended."

I need to work on that more, I thought.

I gave my mother a playful smile and hugged her once more.

"Let's go?" I said as I pulled away.

"Sure thing," she smiled and we went inside the car and made ourselves comfortable.

"So how's your novel going, mom?" I asked as the chauffeur shut the door.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked!" There was an excited twinkle in her eyes. "There's been a few modifications to the few chapters but so far it's half done. The illustrator showed me samples of the covers he made. I can't choose! That's why I'm partially here, you know. And I'm doing some research about some art projects."

The moment she said art, my stupid mind drifted off and thought about Rachel.

Then there was that pinching, unbearable pain in my heart. I couldn't think about her without that pain killing me slowly.

It wasn't that I still love Rachel – maybe I still have feelings for her, but that was it. I was stupid to think I had loved her before. I guess that breakup brought me back to reality and taught me a few good lessons, like I didn't really love Rachel.

The pain wasn't caused by hearing Rachel's name, thinking about her nor my nonexistent love for her. It was caused by my memories of her. I still remember that day when I saw her cheating on me with my very eyes. I couldn't forget about that – the memory was etched on my mind like it was carved on stone. I hated to think about it, partly because of the pain, partly because I wanted to move on.

"Percy?" a concerned voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um, sorry mom." I said apologetically. I looked outside the window, trying to focus on the stores and the views we passed.

"Are you okay? You seem deep in thought." She frowned.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought." I forced a smile, hoping it looked real enough.

"Am I boring you?" She asked, still in a concerned tone.

"No! Of course not, don't think like that!" I shook my head hard.

"Okay." She smiled. "Just tell me if I am, okay? Boring you, I mean."

"Sure thing mom."

And our little conversation ended when the car stopped in front of a grand skyscraper. But something was wrong.

Why was Rachel in the front steps?

* * *

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Maybe I was imagining things. Maybe my brain was just tired and half asleep from that long, boring flight.

But a part of me kept telling me that I wasn't hallucinating or imagining things.

I just shook the thought off and decided to give my mother an Iris-message later.

After rejecting an invitation to play Mythomagic by Bobby and Matthew, I trudged upstairs, struggling to carry all of my three luggages.

I went to my old room – which was probably used by Bobby and Matthew as a play room during my absence. But when the creaky wood door swung, I was surprised.

The room was still in the way I left it. Well, except for few things, like a new air-conditioner and a fresh bed sheet, pillowcase and comforter. And it was cleaner and more organized.

I walked towards my study table that held a computer thanks to Hermes, a printer, a few daughter of Athena stuff like blueprints and folders that contained files and a few demigodly things like my celestial bronze knife and my Medea's sunscreen, SPF 50,000.

I unsheathed my dagger and examined the blade. It was still shiny and gleamy even from all the years just put on my table. It was so shiny, it showed my reflection. I could see my bloodshot eyes and my wavy blond hair in a messy ponytail.

Suddenly I sensed a presence behind me, thanks to my demigod instincts. I tightened the grip on my dagger and spun around, ready to attack and…

A surprised step-mom, particularly _my _step-mom, stood there, holding a tray stacked high with sandwiches, a plate filled with the addicting smell of chocolate chip cookies and a pitcher of brownish liquid that seemed to be iced tea.

"Ohh uhh, sorry…" I muttered as I forced my adrenaline to drain down. I sheathed my dagger and set it down on the table.

"That's okay." She smiled. "Here, I brought you food if that isn't obvious," She smiled and gestured me to eat. "Go on. Dig in."

My stomach rumbled in agreement. My step-mom and I both chuckled.

"Well, you better start those before you get even hungrier and have ulcer." She smiled. I was about to tell her that I didn't think I could get even hungrier in this state. But I was in no mood to argue and I saw no point to do so because she already left.

I sat down on the black worn out leather chair and began to eat sandwich after sandwich. Okay, I'm sorry, I've shown you the piggy side of myself. Ha-ha. Does that make me less attractive?

After wolfing down almost everything, I sat back down on my chair and relaxed. My day hadn't exactly turned out like how I expected it to be. I decided to put my mind off what happened the past few days, especially what happened with LUKE.

I brought the tray down to the kitchen. I could hear voices coming from my dad's library and the twin's room. Maybe they were playing Mythomagic with my step-mom.

After washing the dishes, I sat down on the breakfast counter, noticing the little details about the kitchen and how much it changed since I left.

There was a new stove, the cupboards were the same with chipped cream paint, the tiled floor was (as usual) scrubbed clean. My step-mom probably had a lot of time on her hands for the past few years.

My eyes drifted to the door beside the refrigerator. It contained cleaning supplies that were kept away from the boys. But what caught my attention was a box with a CONFIDENTIAL written on the side with a red marker. The writing was vaguely familiar. I got a knife and sliced the box open with a flourish.

It contained vestiges of my childhood which consisted of a Disney Princesses diary, a box covered in Barbie and Dora stickers **(A/N: needless to say, I am fully opposed to Dora and her adventurous ways. But I included her here because most kids I know like her…)**, and a photo album. There were other sorts of stuff like Barbie dolls and dresses, but I doubt I played with them when I was a kid…

I opened the photo album which was covered with an inch-thick dust. I flipped through each page, the memory relishing in my mind. Before I realized it, a tear slipped down my cheek. I reached in my pocket for a handkerchief and was about to wipe it on my face when I realized it was Percy's. And there was something inside.

A crumpled piece of paper.

I smoothed it on my lap the best I could. Here's what it looked like:

~Jackson Industries~

Perseus Jackson

Junior President, CEO

143-2275

Now I know why he didn't give me his contact number. It was in my pocket the whole time.

* * *

**Hey FanFictioners! I'm back! And I found my notes for this story! BOO-YAH! Hahaha LOL xD Anyways, did you enjoy this story? SORRY FOR THE ULTRA-LATE UPDATE! D: I think you all know why...? But I love you all. I love my readers and all those who put this in their story alert and made this as their favorites. Virtual kisses and hugs to you all! :))))**

**Comments? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Does it suck? Was it good enough? Pour it all out in that little box below. REVIEWWWWWW 3**

**Eternal love for Percabeth and bacon,**

**~bia**


	7. That Voice

I'm BACK! In this chapter you will know why Percy broke up with you-know-who. MWAHAHAHAHA.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Percy Jackson.

Now read.

* * *

7. That Voice

(Percy's POV)

My fingers were trembling. What was Rachel doing here?

I summoned all the courage I had. "Uh – mom..?"

"Yes?" it seemed that my mom was oblivious to this ah… Frizzy red little trouble we had here.

"Why is Rachel here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. She's holding an art exhibit at this very hotel and a press conference about how Newsweek declared her as the youngest artist who held about twelve exhibits all over the world." Her phone rang and she rummaged through her purse to answer it.

"Hello? Yes? Oh I. . ." her voice slowly faded to the background as I felt a bit nauseous.

"Mom." I tapped her shoulder. She looked at me with questioning eyes as the person on the other line babbled on.

"I'll go upstairs now, I'm feeling sick." She nodded and motioned the driver to bring my suitcases upstairs.

I hopped off the car, mentally preparing myself for what could possibly happen. The frizzy redhead was surrounded by a few news reporters on the left side, near the potted plants. But I immediately spotted her in the car because of her hair. It was so fiery red and not to mention frizzy.

I seriously considered changing into some outfit that would prevent people from learning I'm the ex of the oh-so-loyal and faithful (notice the oozing sarcasm) 'youngest artist who held about twelve exhibits all over the world'. I mean, whatever. I don't care about her anymore. I don't even have feelings for that b-yotch. Right?

When I walked towards the front entrance (I came down from the right side of the car), I only had time to slip on a pair of sunglasses that the driver tossed me before I was attacked by a horde of hungry reporters – and not just hungry for gossip either.

"Percy?" that familiar, squeaky voice asked incredulously. As if she didn't know the gods' way of controlling fate. I'm so going to kill them.

The reporters were screaming "Percy, Percy!" I walked past them. A reporter shoved a microphone to my face and asked the most irritating question in my entire life, and that's saying a lot.

"What is your comment about Rachel being successful after you broke up with her and now she's dating a young billionaire?"

I wanted to uncap my sword, Riptide then and there but a sane, calm part of me prevented to do so. _Keep walking Percy. Don't let them bother you_. I imagined my mother saying this. And for some reason, I imagined Annabeth. That gave me some sort of courage to stop trembling in Rachel's presence and show her that I'm done.

I don't know if it was Annabeth or my mom talking that did the job. Whatever it was, it calmed me down.

The glass doors slid open when they sensed me. I walked past the concierge who was looking quite weirdly at me. Maybe it was the reporters. Maybe it was the sunglasses. Maybe not.

I walked calmly to the elevators and punched in the usual button – 18. But the driver shook his head.

"Sir, you were assigned to a different suite, the one on the top floor. It seems to be that someone rented your usual suite. Ms. Jackson hasn't submitted the requirements for the turn over yet." My mom was buying the suite that this hotel usually gave us. But… what happened?

I pushed the button for the top floor. "Who rented the suite?" I asked.

"I overheard the manager saying that the artist outside rented it."

"Is it possible to switch them to a different room?"

"No sir. It appears that she reserved the room three months ago, and the manager said anyone who does so cannot be transferred to a different room or suite."

I sighed deeply. "Thanks."

The driver just nodded. He looked mysterious with his shades and all, like a buff bouncer. He sort of freaked me out but he came in handy when there were sudden attacks of monsters. He would always make up good stuff to cover for me, which was one of the reasons why my mom hired him.

I leaned on the elevator wall and waited for us to reach the top floor. It was so irritating. This day was starting to become bad. First, I saw _her_. Then we were going to stay in a different suite just because _she_ reserved it first. Argh. It was all because of _her_.

The elevator doors dinged open at 18. I pressed to close button quickly, but it was too late. I felt a sense of longing for that suite. Suite number 18-J. Perfect, because my birthday was 18 and my surname started with J.

We reached the floor quickly. The driver led the way and handed me the room card. I looked at the door. 12-D. I heaved in another sigh and inserted the card.

The room looked alien to me. Yeah, sure, it was nice and all, but it just wasn't what I was used to. I tossed the driver 5 dollars before he left.

I scanned the room. The hallway was carpeted, of course, all suites were. Modern paintings hung on the cream colored walls. On a wooden table was a china vase filled with fresh red tulips. I walked towards the living room, where a blood red couch sat with a glass table half covered in magazines. A huge forty inch flat screen TV sat across, with dividers on both sides filled with DVDs.

The kitchen had a granite counter top with those cool tall swirling chairs. There was an electric stove, polished cabinets, a huge gray fridge stocked with sodas, chocolates and ice creams and a bunch of equipment that looked foreign to me.

I opened the door to the master's bedroom. Engraved on the door was a fancy 'MB', so that's how I knew.

The lighting was dim. I adjusted its brightness a bit on the remote from the bedside table. There was a huge bouncy bed with about three soft and fluffy duvets and about six huge pillows all fluffed up and propped against the headboard.

On its left was a huge ceiling to floor sliding glass door with a balcony that had a view of the pool. Across the bed was a flat screen tv that was a bit bigger than the one in the living room. It rested on a rectangular oak cabinet with four drawers. I opened each - the three contained DVDs and the other one was filled with cases that had 3D glasses with them.

The bathroom was just beside the walk-in closet. It had a huge jacuzzi with multiple functions and a marble toilet. Separating the shower and the jacuzzi tub was a transparent glass. And of course, it had a toilet. What bathroom wouldn't have a toilet?

I checked out the other two rooms. They weren't as grand as the master bedroom but was still pretty cool. I flopped on one of the spare bedrooms. I always gave mom the master's bedroom. After all, I had to repay all those 9 months when she took care of me and all those years that she took care of me and loved me. So why not give her the best?

I tried to calm down and forget about a certain redhead. But I just couldn't. She was stuck to my mind whether I liked it or not. There was just so much hatred burning inside of me.

Before I could stop it, my eyesight blackened and I was brought into a memory that I forced to get out of my head.

_Flashback_

_The music could be heard from miles away. Good thing it was inside a forest because if it was in a subdivision, the phone would be ringing like crazy with neighbors on the other line getting them to tone it down. I was just about to arrive because my car broke down. Rachel went ahead - heck, she didn't even know I was coming. I was sort of kidnapping her to take her to my favorite place - a place I never shared with anyone before._

_I wasn't really invited to that party, Rachel just told me her friend was hosting it and she wanted me to come. I'm not really that party animal type so.. I had my doubts. But then I planned out this perfect picnic under the moonlight._

_I finally reached the place and parked my car about half a mile away. I couldn't find a parking space near the house. It was _that_ crowded._

_I jogged up on the way. I was really excited about this surprise. I was panting a bit when I reached the front door. I wasn't really athletic back then._

_"Hey Mariel, have you seen Rachel?" I asked when I saw her on the porch. What she was doing out there when I crazy party was happening inside, I don't know._

_"Last time I saw her she was upstairs. That was about ten minutes ago." She fiddled with her fingers nervously. She was always like that.  
_

_"Thanks." I smiled and went inside the house._

_It was a really insane party. The host, Cheryl, was obviously loaded. That Girl by All Time Low was on full blast and people were dancing. I pushed through a testosterone and hormone filled teenagers. I lost count of how many people I saw making out. Someone even handed me a cup filled with yellowish liquid. Beer, I guess?_

_Finally I reached the stairs. It wasn't really crowded there. There were five doors - four bedrooms and one bathroom. The first bedroom had a guy and a girl making out. The second, a couple was outside the window, sitting on the roof. The third had two girls passed out on the bed. I was just about to open the door of the fourth room when I felt this cold chill down my spine, like something extremely wrong was about to happen._

_I ignored it and opened the door anyway._

_My heart must've dropped at least all the way to Tartarus. Guess what..?_

_Rachel was against the wall, making out with a tall shirtless guy._

_They pulled away from each other and both stared at the door. My heart was pounding in my chest. There was a moment of silence. The music, the voices all around us were drowned by our heartbeats._

_Rachel was the first to recover. "I can explain -"  
_

_"No." I growled. "I don't want nor need your explanation. __I spun around and made my way towards the stairs. Rachel was running after me with the guy just behind her. She was yelling over the music her so-called explanation. People were starting to stare now but I disregarded it. As ironic as it sounds, the pain was making me numb._

_"Please Percy. At least know my feelings." _

_"Well you should know MY feelings! My feeling is that you should go rot in your corner with that man-whore, you bitch!" The crowd murmured. One even yelled, "Burn!"_

_Rachel looked around like she was afraid the whole crowd would start charging at her any minute. She turned to me with a smirk on her face. Oh, she was playing the arrogance card? Wrong move._

_"If you'd at least let me explain -"_

_"No. Everything is over between us. Forget everything we had. It's over, Rachel." I shook my head, doing my best to prevent the tears to fall. I don't want people to see that I felt like crying. I had to be the one who would walk away with a triumphant smile on the face and show everyone it's her loss, not mine._

_So why did it feel like the opposite?_

_"It's your loss, not mine." Rachel's smirk grew even wider and some people gasped in shock. She really did have the nerve to do that. But Rachel was like transparent plastic, I could see through her. She was faking it. I knew it when Rachel's expressions were genuine._

_"Stop faking that smirk and stop saying that it's my loss. Because it's not." Her face immediately morphed into a horrified expression, but she regained her confidence._

_Before she could say anything else, I spun around and walked away._

_End Flashback_

That was one of the worst nights I've ever had. But after that experience, I learned how to stay strong and control my emotions.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

Should I call?

My head was pounding.

It was about 7 in the evening.. Wouldn't I be disturbing him?

Maybe I should call. I mean, I'm giving him a tour tomorrow, right?

Wait. Isn't this his office number?

Who would answer?

Maybe it's his wireless landline. You know, he could carry it anywhere.

But... Wouldn't I be disturbing him?

Ah suck all these thoughts.

I dialed the number from my bedroom phone, my dinner churning in my stomach.

_Ring.. Ring.. Ring.._

I waited for a few seconds. I was about to give up and just leave a message when he finally picked up.

"Hello..?" he groggily asked.

And let me just say - a man's voice when he just woke up is the sexiest shit ever.

* * *

I finally updated! Please don't kill me!

Writing long chapters give me writer's block. Does anyone know how to cure it?

Sem Break just ended. It's time to endure six more weeks and it's Christmas Break again!

Lalalala~

REVIEW!

Hope you enjoyed the chappieee...

Eternal love for readers, blue cookies, ice cream and bacon ...

~bia


End file.
